An increasing number of communication applications are realizing the benefits of video-conferencing equipment. Such equipment generally includes two or more communication terminals participating in the transmission and/or reception of data representing captured video images, typically along with signals representing speech. One type of conventional video-conferencing arrangement includes at least one communication terminal set up with a camera, an image processor, and a transmission device transmitting captured video images for display at the other terminal(s).
While the benefits of video-conferencing equipment are widely recognized, extensive use of video-conferencing equipment has been inhibited largely due to cost, inconvenience and video quality. Increased video quality and convenience have proven to be costly considerations. For this reason, there have been opposing pressures to develop certain more inexpensive systems with increased video quality and convenience and certain other systems that forego the convenience and quality criteria for the sake of reducing costs. Other factors inhibiting extensive use of such equipment include equipment size and maintenance requirements.
As an example, there have been significant efforts to develop the convenience aspect of video conferencing technology by controlling a video conferencing camera for camera adjustment features, such as pan, tilt or zoom. Because the camera is at a location remote from the displayed image, controlling the camera must be coordinated between the two locations. Heretofore, controlling the camera has required methods that are non-intuitive and often difficult to learn. Consequently, the potential to expand the uses of such equipment has been impeded.